She Will Be Loved
by Heavenly Awkward
Summary: Beast Boy stands outside Raven's door and thinks about how he loves her... Romance, songfic, to "She Will Be Loved". Enjoy!


She Will Be Loved  
By Heavenly Awkward

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans (somebody does, but I really don't know who...) or the song I'm using here (Maroon 5 does, though. ), but I like to use them just for fun. And to cheer me up in the middle of my other very depressing fic... Seriously, that thing is hard to write without... _Doing_ something...

Right, this is set in the same time continuum as my other fic, Burning (meaning that all the things that happened there happened here, too, k?) except that now they're several years older. Like, seventeen, eighteen, around there. I've never done serious romance before, but I think I'm going to try. And I might re-write this later, according to your reviews. I LOVE this song!

* * *

Beast Boy stared at the door of Raven's room. It was just as solid and immovable as ever, marking the start of the place where no other foot would step. Not without dire consequences, at least, but then the trespassing foot wouldn't be likely to step again, no? But it was still so hard not to just to turn into a bull and ram his way through when he knew that She was behind the door. Raven. The most wonderful, amazing, beautiful person he knew, had ever known. Ever wanted to know. How could she not know it?

_Beauty queen of only eighteen, she  
Had some trouble with herself_

She said she had hated herself. Bull. How could she, when she was so... good. Always mature, always calm, but with that wonderful twisted humor--even though her razor sharp tongue was often aimed at him. That was annoying. Oh well.

_He was always there to help her, she  
Always belonged to someone else_

He worshipped the ground she walked on. He would have gone so far as to kiss it, but they would have looked at him weird. She was just human, of course--that is, a half-demon half-human with superpowers--but Beast Boy knew better. Ha ha, he knew something they didn't! She was perfect. Human, ha! Demon, ha! She seemed too much like an angel for that. She was always perfect in his eyes, no matter what he learned about her and her awful past, no matter what imperfect things she did. When she was in darkness, he found a match (or a lamp, or a flashlight, or something). When she stumbled and fell along the way, he always caught her, picked her up, and let her lean on him as they both went on their way, wherever they were going. And when she was too proud, too stubborn to let him help her, he would stick around anyways to catch her if she fell again.

Of course, sometimes this made her mad. Like this time.

_I drove for miles and miles and  
Wound up at your door_

So now he was standing before her door again, wanting her back.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door, I  
Wanna make you feel beautiful_

He wanted her to be happy, even though, as far as he knew, it didn't happen often. But he felt better when she was happy, especially when he knew that he had helped her become happy.

_I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't even matter anymore_

His greatest fear was that she would leave him for good. That fear was what eventually brought him back to her door, after every shouting match, after every fight, after every time he made her sad--which happened a lot.

_It's not always rainbow and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along_

But so far they always made up in the end, and with each fight, they learned one more thing about how to get along with each other, even if they never used the knowledge. And he always loved her the more for the time apart.

_My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come any time you want_

He had let her know that he was there for her, any time, any place. She rarely used that, but when she did, he was happy knowing that he could help her. There was nothing he wanted more than to make her feel beautiful. If he had to hide his love for her, if she forgot that she had loved him, he wouldn't care, just as long as he could help her.

Because... Because he loved her dry wit and dark demeanor, however it annoyed him.

_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

Because she made it hard for him, because she let him in... Because it was hard for her, like a doctor's shot, but, like a shot, she felt better after. Because he loved that. Because she felt better because of him.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

Because he loved seeing her smile, however rare it was. Because, when she did smile, she was so beautiful, so radiant, she looked like a goddess. Because her smile was sad, and he knew he would try to fix that.

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

And when he fixed it, they would get closer, and he would feel better because it meant it was more likely that she would stay with him.

Because he loved her.

_And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

Every bit of her was so amazing, so... so HER, that he couldn't help but love her.

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and makes me catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door, I  
Wanna make you feel beautiful..._

He did want to make her feel beautiful. She was always beautiful, but when she knew it, she was too much to describe. Now he just had to make her believe it.

He knocked.

"Yes?" Her husky voice called from inside.

"Raven? I'm sorry."

She opened the door and looked out at him. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Can you come out?"

She shook her head.

"Please? I miss you."

She scoffed. "You're pathetic. It's been five minutes."

"I love you that much! Pleeease?"

She shook her head, then opened the door wider and held out one slender hand. "Come in?"

Beast Boy smiled, took the hand and entered the forbidden territory that suddenly was not so forbidden.

_Try so hard to say goodbye...  
  
_

* * *

SQUEEEK! That was about the sweetest thing I've ever written! And yes, that's how I see their relationship--or at least that part of it. I'm too detailed when I imagine these people, aren't I? I scare myself... But it's sooo fun!

Heavenly Awkward


End file.
